Our Baby is Beautiful (Epilogue of writetress' You're Still Beautiful)
by princess moonlightgisaeng
Summary: Go Mi-nyeo knew Tae-kyung deserved to know he would soon be a father, but something held her back. Every week, they communicate, devoid of any mention of a child, and every week her baby grew a little bigger. Now he was home from his World Tour, and here she was, at the beginning of her 3rd trimester, desperately cursing herself for being such a coward.


_**A/N** **:** This is basically what I would have greatly liked to see what happened after writetress' **"You're Still Beautiful"** , the writer's sequel drama of "You're Beautiful". It seems the writer never has a chance to finish the epilogue of this beautiful and perfect fanfic story of our favorite k-drama for five years. So in honor for this talented author and for the sake of the fans there who desperately wanted an epilogue for the writer's fan-made sequel of "You're Beautiful", I would be the one to make the epilogue for our author-nim. I may not be as good as the talented author-nim **'writetress'** , but I tried my best to make it better like our author-nim. And I hope you enjoy and like this two-shot epilogue, not just for me but for **'writetress'** as well._

 ** _For those who haven't read writetress'_ _" You're Still Beautiful." here's the link: _**_u/2949135/writetress_

 _ **Disclaimer** : I do not own "You're Beautiful" and **writetress'** "You're Still Beautiful."_

 _Our Baby is Beautiful_

 _Special Ep. 1_

* * *

Go Mi-nyeo chewed slowly on the yellow flesh of the omelet in the tip of her chopsticks. It was delicious as usual, the light sprinkle of tenderness doing its job, and she gazed out into the garden absentmindedly, her eyes blank of the feelings that her heart was busy pounding in rhythm too.

It was a strange affliction she had – capable only of displaying emotions in the presence of others.

The things she thought and felt, only validated when she was not alone. Sometimes this made her confused, other times, frustrated. Were her innermost opinions discounted because they could not be shown?

Yet, these thoughts were thoughts far too deep for the current mood. They were too heavy, and she was already carrying around extra weight as it was.

She finally swallowed her bite of the omelet and gazed down fondly at her bloated stomach. Her quickening had long since passed, and every time she moved, she felt gentle flutters on the inside followed by a barrage of kicks. She anticipated and cherished every single one, as they were symbolic of a number of things that Go Mi-nyeo held close to her heart.

She placed a hand on the firm, stretched skin and rubbed gently, slowly giving her unborn child a relax soothing of the mother's touch inside of her womb and hummed a soft lullaby while continuously rubbing her round stomach.

* * *

Before she knew she was with child, Tae-kyung along with Shin-Woo, Jeremy and her twin brother, Go Mi-nam were going to have a World Tour for six months from Singapore to Thailand to China to Japan then to Europe, due to their success as being one of the best boy bands in all of Asia. Even though they were intensely grateful and proud that they would go around the world to meet the foreign fans outside of South Korea, They couldn't leave Go Mi-nyeo behind but she did not want to abandon their growth of fame because of her. Taek-kyung, Jeremy and Go Mi-nam were the only ones who couldn't bear to leave her alone with no else to look after her. Shin-woo on the hand, just calmly accept her understanding for he knew that she would push her stubbornness to thinking that she can take care of herself. After a few unnecessary arguments, the three boys had no choice but to pointlessly agree with Go Mi-nyeo's reasons.

The next night before the morning of the A. N. JELL.'s flight to Singapore, Mi nyeo help Tae-kyung pack his clothes on the luggage for just being a helpful girlfriend towards him. He again tries to tell her that if she's sure that she will be alright without him… _or rather_ , not do anything clumsy as per usual, his _pig rabbit_ girlfriend just smiled and told him not to worry about her and focus on what he will be doing on his World Tour with his band. Tae-kyung just stared at her with an unreadable expression until suddenly lean towards her and brought his face down crushing his lips firmly against hers. All the frustration, passion, and longing he had bottled up since the announcement of their band's first World Tour and leaving Mi-nyeo behind broke free and plunged forward his kiss. He caressed his lips against hers, feeling their warmth and taste overtake his senses and then he let out a small groan of pleasure while she made a small whimper of her boyfriend's intense kiss as she tentatively response back the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her close and she slowly raised her hands touching the skin of his neck, making shivers run down his spine. He moved so fast that she had no time to react. She herself once again on her back with him hovering over her. She swallowed hard and tried to calm the racing beat of her heart as he continues to kiss her.

It felt like he kissed an angel, a beautiful pure innocent angel who came down from heaven sent by God for her to love this mortal.

Tae-kyung slowly pulled his lips away from Mi-nyeo with their lips felt each other's breathes. Suddenly She felt him tugged her lower blouse, urging her to let him do what she knew where this night would lead. She had seen what happened between men and women doing something _intimate._ During her stay in Africa, she had been educated on the courtship of couples, something she hadn't really understood during her time as a nun apprentice in the convent. Having read the desire in his eyes as he sensed her nervousness and gazed down into her eyes and felt his heart flutter with sadness and wanting for her to stay with him. He would be around the world for long six months without her and so he wanted to spend this special night with his beloved _pig rabbit_ girlfriend in his bed, in his arms, before leaving in the early morning. He saw her lips swollen from his kiss and smiled down at her trying to say with his eyes that he wanted her, longed for her and wasn't letting her go again.

"Trust me…"

Two simple words, one huge meaning but she understood what he was asking her. She nodded and her eyes as he leaned into kissing her again and this time, she let go of her nerves and allowed herself to drown in the sensation of his mouth on hers as they continued on by leaving their clothes off and make love for the first time.

* * *

Go Mi-nyeo felt a slight hard kick of her baby causing her to flinch a little of the pain she felt. She may adore her little baby's kicks, but they did grow painful after some time. Gradually the kicks stopped, leaving behind only the fluttering, and she made a small sigh of relief.

However, with the settling of her baby went to her distraction, and soon her thoughts were back on the thing she was avoiding.

' _Hyung-nim was due home.'_

She was so very excited. He had been away for long six months, and as her pregnancy had developed, the time seemed to pass even slower than it usually did when he was away for practice. It was more than just longing – this time, she had noticed an ' _honest to God'_ lack in her at his absence. Then something struck in her mind that made her terrified, _'But wait, does Hwang Tae-kyung like kids as much as I do? I know we didn't talk that much about raising kids since his childhood was strain due to being unloved by his mother. Will he be angry? Furious? Disappointed that I carry his child? Will this destroy his career? Or worse, Oppa will be completely mad if I'm pregnant with Hyung-nim's!'_ All of the questions flow into her mind with doubts of her hyung-nim being happy but…

She loved him with all of her being, but she wouldn't give up her life for him.

Her normal independent nature was the reason why she was so off put by the sheer need she currently felt for him.

The house was big. She cooked too much food. The laundry basket was too empty. Her bed was too cold.

It was maddening.

She was overjoyed that he and the group would be back now – she would stop noticing these things, and everything would hopefully go back to normal.

 _Or it would go to a complete disaster._

Oh, yes. She was also terrified to the point of crying and demolishing the A. N. JELL's house in a fit of frustration.

 _Go Mi-yeo was pregnant._

She had only roughly a month gone when he had left, and she hadn't found out until two weeks later.

Of course, she ended up telling the first person to know is Mother Superior when she visits her old home in the convent after a few weeks of finding out. She had smiled with joy at her young former apprentice to hear that she and her beloved star, Tae-kyung had a love child which is a great blessing to her knowing the love between them is holy even though the two were not married. And naturally, within about a week, Mi-nyeo went to visit Mo Hwa-ran to nervously give her the news about her having a baby with her son. Unexpectedly, Tae-kyung's mother gives a tight motherly embrace towards Mi-nyeo and tells her that she is very happy that her son is going to be a father soon. Mi-nyeo smiled with relief, never expecting the mother of the man she loves would accept of becoming a grandmother for their child. After the happy news Mi-nyeo informed, she told Mo Hwa-ran not to tell her son that she is pregnant from which her _soon-to-be_ mother-in-law completely agrees, knowing that Mi-nyeo should be the one to tell this wonderful yet unexpected news to Tae-kyung.

It was hard for Mi-nyeo for keep this a secret from the public eye, mostly the reporters know that Go Mi-nyeo is the _official_ girlfriend of Hwang Tae-kyung. As her belly grows from time to time, the first day she went to the OB/GYN clinic to have her ultrasound to see her growing child in the 5th month, surprisingly Mo Hwa-ran insist to come with her to see the baby as well from which Mi-nyeo gladly obliges. When the screen begins to show her baby, she felt her tears run down from her eyes knowing that this is the baby she and Tae-kyung have created with love and she felt touched to see her baby move inside her, it was a bit lonely that she did not have the chance for him to see their baby on the screen. But at least, the soon-to-be grandmother gets to have a chance to see their baby completely healthy with tearful happiness. The doctor asks if she wants to know the gender of her baby from which Mi-nyeo would rather wanted to make it as a surprise for her… and for Tae-kyung as well.

Nearly the fans and reporters never knew including her twin brother Go Mi nam, Shin-woo, Jeremy, even the _"Evil Fairy"_ Yoo He-yi and…

Tae-kyung as well.

She gave a shuddering sigh and moved inside, sliding ungracefully into one of the chairs around the dining table and holding her head in her hands.

It wasn't as if she hadn't _tried_ to tell him. They video chat or text to one another once a week on their phones – an agreement she had weaseled out of him that hadn't taken as much weaseling as she had expected – therefore it should have been simple thing to tell him. Mi-nyeo knew Tae-kyung deserved to know he would soon be a father, even her twin brother would also become an uncle but… something held her back.

So every week, they video chat or text on their phones, devoid of any mention of a child, and every week her baby grew a little bigger.

And here she was, at the beginning of her third trimester, desperately cursing her past self for being such a coward.

She did know why she was so scared, it was natural for a woman who carries the man's child for her to be nervous and scared to tell of what the father of their child would say.

She and Tae-kyung had never spoken about children.

They spoke, of course.

About goals, friends, life and music.

He spoke about his father, the weight of his father's care for him, the gentle smile of his – Mi-nyeo was glad she met his father. The one who raised him well while his mother abandoned him unloved at his sad younger years. His mother has been repent from the painful ways she has done to her own son, it was not easy at first for him to forgive her but at least, in the end he did. Both free from the pain that tormented their souls.

She spoke about she and her twin brother's loving father, who was a kind and gentle man towards them and raised them well with love. He even taught his twin children how to sing beautifully and teach them how to pray to God wholeheartedly.

They bonded, over the family they had and the family they had now.

Yet the family of the future had never entered into the conversation once.

It was this, she eventually deduced, that scared her.

Did he even want babies with her?

Did he even grown to love with his own child?

Mi-nyeo had grown so, so attached to the tiny life growing inside her, and she knew she would sell her soul for his or her happiness – she would be devastated if Tae-kyung didn't feel the same way.

Her baby had grown to become the personification of her dreams for the future, of her love for its father, of her hope itself after her dream of becoming a nun has ended.

Should she be forced to choose…?

Oh, for the love of God, she needed more time.

Mi-nyeo shrieked when she heard a knock on the entrance door of the house as she begins to calm herself down. She walked towards to the door then swiftly opens it to see her twin brother Mi-nam, Shin-woo and Jeremy here in front of her.

"Oppa?! Shin-woo?! Jeremy?!" She exclaimed with her eyes widened in surprise. The three she cared about, haven't changed a bit. They are still the same as usual.

The three boys looked at Mi-nyeo's figure with the same expression as hers but Go Mi-nam and Jeremy both have the look of an intense shock as The blonde haired boy points the tip of his finger towards her bloated stomach trembling.

"G-Go Mi-nyeo… y-you're… you're-"

"Yes, I-I'm… I'm pregnant, Jeremy." Said Mi-nyeo looking down at her belly with nervousness.

Jeremy still points his finger towards her stomach. "B-but who's the _ **'you-know-who'**_?"

Mi-nam clenches his fists intensely in anger. "Mi-nyeo, w-what is this?! Did someone rape you?! Drug you?! If I find this bas-"

She cuts off his words and protest with a nervous expression on her face. "N-No, Oppa! It wasn't like that!"

"Then who's the father?! Huh?!" The male twin demanded to know as he heard someone spoke in calm manner.

"It's Tae-kyung's, isn't it?"

Mi-nyeo looked up in surprise, the same as Mi-nam and Jeremy to hear Shin-woo spoke the mention of the child's father.

She nodded as a reply. "Yes"

"Wait a minute, hold on! You mean to say, Tae-kyung is the dad?!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Again Mi-nyeo nodded while rubs her belly soothingly.

Shin-woo just stared at her calmly. "I see, does _he_ know?"

She shook her head. "No."

Shin-woo and Jeremy looked at each other with worried looks on their faces then turns to face M-nyeo who nervously looks down while continuously rubbing her belly.

"Don't worry, we won't tell him."

She looked up to him with her eyes slight watery. "You won't?"

"It's alright, Go Mi-nyeo." Jeremy smiled at her. "You get to decide on when are you going to tell Tae-kyung?"

"Really?"

They both nodded in response.

She then faces her twin brother, who loses his anger then turns into concern. "Oppa…"

"It's okay, little sis. I understand and I'm sorry I yelled at you, but if that jerk tries to hurt you? I would smack him straight to Jail for that!"

She smiled contently at her twin brother as Shin-woo spoke. "Tae-kyung is at the plaza hotel, visiting his mother to greet her, so you have a chance to think about it?"

"Thank you, Oppa… Shin-woo… Jeremy." Mi-nyeo smiled tearfully. "And it is no surprise that you will be an uncle, Oppa and I want you two to be the godfathers of my child."

Jeremy's eyes widen with a grin on his face. "Me?! Me as a godfather?! And Shin-woo as well?!

She nodded happily. "Yes." And raised her hands for a thumbs up.

"Then I would be honored to be the godfather, Mi-nyeo." Shin-woo smiled. Happy that she considered him to be godfather of Mi-nyeo and Tae-kyung's soon-to-be child.

"And me too, Go Mi-Nyeo!" Jeremy raised his hands for a thumbs up as well.

"I will support you, little sis." Mi-nam approaches his twin sister and embraces her lovingly then he suddenly feels the bump from Mi-nyeo when he hugs her. "I would be happy to see my soon-to-be nephew or niece when he or she is born."

"Thank you, Oppa…" She reciprocates by hugging him in return and smiled.

 _Thank God._

She sigh in relief thought.

After their happy reunion with her twin brother, Shin-woo and Jeremy. The three boys went back to their rooms to rest or unpack their stuffs and to leave her to talk to Tae-kyung for he arrives at any moment while Mi-nyeo goes to the dining table in the kitchen and she collapsed unsteadily into chair once more, covering her face with shaky hands as the nervousness begins to grow from spine.

There was no getting out of this now. Even if she were to disappear to the convent in pretense of visiting Mother Superior, Tae-kyung would call her from her phone and would only come looking for her. He wasn't patient enough to wait.

She could feel her entire body beginning to shake, and her baby was shifting around uncomfortably, reacting to its emotions.

 _Oh… Dear God…_

The front door clicked shut.

"Go Mi-nyeo?"

Her head shot up at the sound of his smooth, deep voice, and she suppressed a shudder as she scooted her chair forward as far as it would go, effectively hiding her bump under the table. The legs of the chair scraped loudly on the stone floor of the kitchen, and she winced at the sound.

No more hiding.

"I-in here, Hyung-nim."

She heard him drop a bag in the foyer, along with click that was probably the sound of the handle of his luggage placed against the wall. Then soft footsteps slowly went its way towards the kitchen.

Her breathing became ragged as she sees Tae-kyung came into the kitchen.

The house took a breath, and everything was right again.

He hadn't changed at all.

His dark hair was still that, as were his eyes, and his face was the same. He maintained the strong jaw which he had developed with the passing of his teenage years, and his cheekbones were high, a subtle reminder to his aristocratic heritage from his mother's side. His dark grey long sleeve shirt and black leather jacket with dark jeans and shoes was in perfect condition.

She wondered if he noticed anything different about her. Anything that hinted as to the life changing little person who was sleeping in her tummy.

Besides her distended stomach, was she truly as unchanged as he?

The corner of his mouth flicked upwards for a second as she placed her hands flat out on the table, and he moved to sit at the chair opposite to her.

He was as graceful as ever, yet she was practiced reading him – he was tired.

How would this revelation affect that?

Tae-kyung looked comfortably into her eyes, which were no doubt betraying her nervousness, and cocked an eyebrow.

"My Omma was a bit anxious for me to get home. Apparently you have something to tell me? Although I'm not sure it is as urgent as she was making it out to be."

When he rolled his eyes, Mi-nyeo accidentally let out a high pitched giggle, before her eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

Tae-kyung's eyes narrowed, and she abruptly felt all of his attention focus intently on her.

"…Oy, Pig rabbit."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, but then she could no longer hold his gaze and looked down at the wooden tabletop.

"Is something wrong?"

She could hear the steely tone in his voice, and knew it was anger that something may have upset her.

How times had changed since her youth.

She swallowed once more before shaking her head, and hoarsely beginning to speak.

"No… not unless you think there is."

Her right hand began to shake on the table, and his left hand covered it completely in a small show of affection that spoke volumes.

"Whatever it is… you can tell me."

She looked up at him, and while his eyes were nearly as blank as always, they conveyed to her exactly what she needed. It gave her the courage she needed.

"Hyung-nim… first, you must know that I never meant to keep this from you."

His eyes hardened and he slowly pulled away his hand. Of course, it was only after the sentence came out that realized how that sounded.

"No! No, that's not what meant… um…"

She dropped her head down and sighed.

"Why is this so hard?" She muttered quietly.

"Go Mi-nyeo."

She looked back up, and saw that he had tensed his entire body.

His hands were clenched in fists, and she tried to reach over to hold one, but found she could not reach because of the baby bump. She frowned and grunted in frustration, before leaning back in her chair.

His brow furrowed in confusion, and the hard ice left his eyes.

"Go Mi-nyeo, what-?"

She decided to swallow the pill, and forced her chair backwards before herself to her feet.

Immediately, his eyes zeroed in on her pregnancy bump, and she steeled herself to what was to come.

Instead of loud shouting, or even violent actions aimed at this poor kitchen, she had the pleasure of seeing Tae-kyung's mouth open in shock.

"G-Go Mi-nyeo."

"Yes… Hyung-nim?" She shyly asked.

Before she knew it, he was standing tall pressed up against her side, and his large calloused hand was tentatively cradling the large swelling that held his child.

She gasped and her knees weakened, but his left arm wrapped tightly around her waist, supporting her against him.

Mi-nyeo looked up at him, and felt all of her fear melt away as he looked down in genuine awe at first the bump, and then at her.

It was as if she had personally turned on a light for him, as she was certain that while he loved her, he had never looked at her with quite so much amazement.

She shyly looked back at him and smiled. "Hyung-nim… I'm pregnant."

She barely had time to finish the sentence before his lips were on hers, and the ferocity astounded her as she gave her best effort to return the favor.

Her arms moved up to wrap around his neck, and she was certain that the flood of emotions pooling in her chest was going to drown her. He kissed and kissed her, and with one of his hands around her and the other holding their baby inside her…

She welcomed him home.

This kiss broke when the baby kicked, and they both looked down at her bump again, one with fondness and one with astonishment.

Mi-nyeo knew… that was a cherished kick indeed.

"They know their appa is home."

Tae-kyung looked at her with intense affection. "I may not know how to be a father, but I will try to be a better father for our child like my father did."

"… I know you will, Hyung-nim."

He swallowed with a slight bump on his throat.

"I suppose we'll have to get married."

She paused to make sure she heard correctly.

"Not exactly the proposal I was hoping for."

"… You'll need a ring."

She laughed softly.

"Oh romance, thy name is Hwang Tae-kyung."

He smirked. "Very poetic for a Pig Rabbit like you."

* * *

 _I hope you all enjoy this. I will most certainly write more of Hwang Tae-kyung and Go Mi-nam(Mi-nyeo) :)_

 _Reviews are greatly appreciated._

 _Again! I'm only doing this, in honor for our author-nim and for the sake of the fans who desperately want to see an epilogue for writetress' "You're still Beautiful". So don't say I steal it from our author-nim._

 _See you soon for the last chapter ;)_


End file.
